particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Kennedy
The House of Kennedy is a powerful family in Terra. The Kennedys can trace their roots back to 2070 with the arrival of Seosamh Kennedy. Not much is know of Seoasamh other than he founded the Seosavists Party and lost in Head of State elections in 2100 and 2102. The Kennedy clan would not resurface in Luthori until the early 2400s. The Kennedy clan has obtained world wide status in Terra for their aggressiveness and continually expanding partnerships. At first the Kennedy clan fought for Republicanism, but now they have obtained at one point hereditary titles in Luthori, Darnussia, Hutori, Malivia, Beiteynu, Hulstria, Jelbania, Rildanor, and Deltaria. Their ever expanding reach and pursuit of power has angered and alarmed many world leaders. History In 2420, a member of the Kennedy family emerged to compete in Luthori politics. Luthorians were cautious of the ethnically Irish Luthorian, but the socially conservative Steven P Kennedy became an instant hit in Luthori politics. Between 2440-2469, Steven P. Kennedy was the Head of State and retired after his term ended. In 2520, Steven Kennedy, 1st Duke of Tinako brought the Christian Democratic Party back to power in Luthori. Despite electoral victories and a successful push to the right in Luthori, the Kennedys were denied the Head of State position by the reigning Monarch. In 2550's, the Kennedys worked to undermine the Monarch by pressing for an elected Head of State. They were successful in 2561 with a coalition of left-wing parties which ultimately led to the Luthori War of Succession. The Kennedys fought and funded the Republican side of the war until the war ended in 2568. Following the defeat of the Monarchists, a communist revolution was imposed on conservative Luthori. The Kennedys resisted against their former allies and fought in the Luthori Civil War. During the Civil War, the communists were totally defeated returning the conservative Monarchs to power. Steven Kennedy, 2nd Duke of Tinako became the first Governor General of Queen Mary the 1st in 2570 but was assassinated six years later. The Kennedys then moved to Deltaria to sack the government there. The coup was unsuccessful forcing the Kennedys to move to allied Malivia. In 2591, the Kennedys and their allies moved to Jelbania. Jelbania was just as conservative as Luthori, the Kennedys thrived politically. In 2603, Steven P. Kennedy V became Emperor of Jelbania. His son, Steven P. Kennedy VI would succeed him in 2639 and then his grandson Steven P. Kennedy VII would succeed him in 2673. In 2658, the Kennedys helped form the Jeltarian Empire and then sacked the ruling Monarch of Deltaria in 2666. Cameron Kennedy, the sister of Steven P. Kennedy VI, became Empress after the death of her husband. Later, Steven P. Kennedy VII became Emperor of both Jelbania and Deltaria. In the 2670's, Deltaria revolted against the Kennedys with help from outside nations and organizations; the Jeltarian Empire fell apart in 2679. Emperor Steven P. Kennedy VII was assasinated by Jelbek rebels in 2682, his 8 year old son Steven P. Kennedy VIII would succeed him. The years 2683-2689 were traumatic for the Kennedy clan as Jelbek and Deltarian parties slowly grew in power and eventually exiled them from power in 2689. In 2739, Steven P. Kennedy VIII returned to power in the Second Japanese Invasion and ruled peacefully until 2767. His son, Steven P. Kennedy IX also rulled peacefully until his death in 2812, the longest reign of any Kennedy Monarch. Currently, Steven P. Kennedy X rules both Jelbania and Deltaria as of 2812. Family Tree